


His Beloved Welshman…

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: It doesn't matter how much time passes...
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	His Beloved Welshman…

His Beloved Welshman…

Time…

One could say he had an intimate relationship with it…

He measured it…

He marked it…

He counted it…

He remembered it…

He regretted it… 

He relived it… 

He endured it…

He survived it…

87,293 years, so far…

31,861,945 days… and nights… not counting Leap Years…

There had been 21,823 of those…

Funny thing…

No matter where he was in the Universe, Jack Harkness always looked at time by Old Earth standards.

Thousands upon thousands of one-night stands… 

Hundreds and hundreds of lovers, wives, husbands…

But only one true love…

Only one…

Ever…

Ianto Gethin Jones…

His beloved Welshman.

end


End file.
